The advent of assembly lines enabled rapid, mass production of products, reduced product cost. Assembly lines typically include multiple operation stages and component, material or sub-assembly inputs. Typically, a base structure is supported on a pallet that is transferred through the assembly line. Operations are performed on the base structure at the various operation stages to produce an end product. A single assembly line can be used to assemble varying product types. For example, an assembly line can be configured to assemble a first engine type and then reconfigured to assemble a second, different engine type.
Typical pallets include upward extending stanchions that are fixed to a base. The stanchions include support elements that support the base structure. Each stanchion is fixed in a specific location on the base and includes a fixed height to vertically position the support element at a required support location. Traditionally, a specific pallet corresponds to a specific product type. For example, for the first and second engine types introduced above, a first pallet includes a stanchion configuration that supports the first engine type. A second pallet includes a different stanchion configuration to support the second engine type.
Traditional pallets are not interchangeable across product types because each pallet is specifically designed to support a specific product type. Because a unique pallet is required for each product type production costs increase. Such production costs include costs associated with designing, manufacturing and purchasing of each pallet type. Further, capital investment and longer lead times are required when transitioning between product types.